This invention relates to an output apparatus and control method therefor and, more particularly to an output apparatus connectable to an information processing apparatus via a communication medium and control method therefor.
In a conventional output apparatus of this type, connected to a host computer, the operational environment of the output apparatus is set on the output apparatus side, regardless of the operation of a host computer connected to the apparatus or the operation of the output apparatus interlocked with the host computer.
The problem is that while the host computer manages the operation of the output apparatus, setting of the operational environment of the output apparatus, set by the host computer, might be changed by manipulating an operation panel on the output apparatus. In addition, while the host computer manages the operation of the output apparatus, the output apparatus might be set to offline status from the operation panel, which disables the operation management by the host computer.